Goblin Mafia
Out of options, no where to go, no one to answer your {Call for Help}. As a dead beat adventurer bullying Taru's for spare gil and living in Jeuno as a street rat. A Goblin offers you a way out, a way to become something more than the shredded lvl 1 rse wrapped around your malnourished body. Its finally time to become the adventurer every warrior dreams of, slaying low level rabbits outside of a castle over and over again to some magnificent orchestra. You have to throw away your doubts, the shame you built up over eternity, and most of all your fear that you kept buried deeper than Helms Deep. To meet your new fate, venture to Upper Jeuno to meet with Goblin Enforcer. From this moment on, he will be your boss, and you will be his Annihilator. You will partake in hits all over Vana'diel. The hits Goblin Enforcer entrusts you with is said to come from The Dragon King him self, Bahamut. Other rumors formulated they came from the Loom of Fate, or maybe just from a nearby table. The Goblin Mafia is a way to obtain an array of different items in the game. Item's you have seen before, and item's you will only be able to obtain through the Goblin Mafia. Consumables, assortment of Rare//Ex Gear, HQ Crystals, and many more surprises is what lies ahead. Search out Vana'diel for Goblin Footprints to see for your self! How to Gain Goblin Mafia Points Seek out the Goblin Enforcer in Upper Jeuno. He has a task for you and sends you to his game table and assigns you a task to complete. you have 3 ways to complete it with different amounts of Goblin Reputation points. you can also pay 50k to the Goblin Enforcer to reset the Bounty if its over your head and he will think of another task for you. the 3 ways of completing are: # seek the NM and defeat it and acquire the item he asks for. Trade the item to Goblin Enforcer for your bounty plus items value plus a bonus. # just trade the item he asks for to Goblin Enforcer for the value of the item specified # seek the NM and defeat it and come back and talk to Goblin Enforcer for just the bounty note that just like the Era NM Hunt you must not kill another NM until you speak or trade to the Goblin Enforcer or the kill will be voided. There are underground goblin mafia shops all over Vanadiel. Some gobs in areas may try to offer you items and services throughout the game as well as every Goblin Footprint in zones. All foot prints have a generic shop and some have special deals only found in that zone. Points are accumulated and can be seen in status/currencies/Legion points Mafia Shops While most of the Goblin Mafia shops in the game are at Goblin Footprint locations, some are unique. Aht Urghan Whitegate Wondrix * Assault Tag: 1000 * Remnants Permit: 1500 Category:Custom Content